Will you take your place with me?
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: Les Amis de l'ABC are fed up of Grantaire and Enjorlas's constant fighting and they decide to put a stop to it. Will they succeed?
1. So it begins

Enjolras was once again fed up of Grantaire that evening, his friend, his…cynical, constantly drunk roommate. He stood in their living room and saw that once again, Grantaire was passed out on the couch, holding an empty bottle. Doing what he always did when this happened; he pulled the bottle out of his hand hoping he hadn't woken him up like before. Smiling a little as he hadn't woken up, he put the bottle down and picked up the heavy boy. Grantaire let a groan out which caused Enjolras to let a small chuckle out, he knew he'd have to have words with him in the morning. Like he always did but Grantaire never listened, this was the cycle Enjolras had to put up with. If he was being honest, he wouldn't have it any other way. Making his way to his bedroom he placed Grantaire gently down on the bed, pulled the sheets out from under him and climbed into bed alongside of him. He just waited for Grantaire to wrap his arm around his waist, like he always did before dropping off to sleep. Tonight however it was different. Grantaire didn't do anything he was supposed to which made Enjolras worry about his friend. "R?" he whispered, trying to quietly wake him. "R, come on, if you don't wrap your arm around my waist I'll have to wrap mine around yours." He said with a small chuckle. When Grantaire didn't respond just as predicted, Enjorlas took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around his friend. He knew they shared a connection, a love/hate connection if you would. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything more that night he let sleep overtake his worrying mind.

When morning dawned Grantaire rubbed his sleepy eyes, stretched and went to move but felt a heavy body on top of him. _Strange._ He thought to himself. _Did I have another one night stand?_ He decided to look to see who it was this time, what he saw made his eyes widen in confusion. Did he sleep with his beloved Enjolras? He must've done or else he wouldn't be lying on top of him. Sliding out of his grip he grabbed his clothes, shoved them on and began to head off to the café, where all the meetings were held and where Grantaire always got himself drunk. He wasn't going there for an early meeting or to get drunk, he was going there to avoid his Enjy, for fear of ruining their bond. When Enjolras woke up, he was confused. "R? Where are you?" he asked as he got up and began searching the flat. Sighing to himself, he figured that he must've gone out already. Not wanting to leave it too late, he got dressed leaving his red coat behind and headed off to find him. He passed several of his friends; he asked them all if they'd seen Grantaire that morning. Their response was just to laugh. "He's probably still asleep, you know him Enjolras. Why?" Courfeyrac asked. Enjolras smiled and thanked them all. He didn't even answer Courf's question which was unlike him. He knew where Grantaire would go; it was the last place anyone would search for him. Making his way into the café, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he saw Grantaire sleeping at one of the tables. Walking over to him he sat down next to him and rested his head on his own arm, pretending to be asleep just so that he could hear everything that Grantaire would say, if he said anything that was.

" Enjolras! Wake up!" Courfeyrac said as he shook his shoulders. "Mmm." That was the only reply he got. "You've been asleep all day! Everyone's here to listen to what their leader is gonna plan next towards our revolution." He said with a chuckle as Enjolras's eyes widened and he went red with embarrassment. "T-thank you for that Monsieur…" he said, his eyes scanning the crowd for Grantaire, but he sighed when he wasn't there. _Where was he? What was he playing at? He never missed a meeting!_ He thought as he then went to say what they were going to do then froze. "Excuse me." he said then got ready to leave. None of this felt right without Grantaire here. Why was he avoiding him? He decided it was time to get some answers out of his roommate. "Meeting dismissed." He said as he headed out of the café. He needed to sort this out with Grantaire as quickly as possible. Running home, he made it just as Grantaire was about to get his bottle. "Don't even think about it R. You have some explaining to do." He said crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. Grantaire froze and looked over at Enjolras, like he'd done something wrong. "I-I'm sorry Enjy…I never meant for it to happen! I swear!" he pleaded.

Enjolras looked confused. "R, what happened? Why've you been avoiding me all day, and don't say you haven't cause when I woke up this morning you were gone, I found you in the café asleep at a table, I fell asleep next to you and when I awoke, it was…you were gone!" he said with a small sigh. "You don't know what happened last night?" he asked. Enjolras shook his head. He wasn't drunk so he had no idea what his friend was referring to. "Enjy…please, I don't want this to ruin our friendship…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." he said as he went to move past him to avoid this conversation but Enjolras grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "What did you do?" he asked, fear flooding his voice. "I dunno how it happened, but I know it did. We slept together!" he said. Enjolras looked at him and let a small laugh out. "Taire, I promise you, we didn't sleep together. So you didn't ruin anything although I have to admit, you did worry me last night." He said. "So we didn't sleep together? W-why did I worry you last night?" Grantaire asked. Enjorlas sighed. "Okay, when I picked you up from the couch and I put you in the bed and then I got in next to you like we always do but you usually wrap your arm around my waist and it makes me feel something…" he said with a small smile. "I didn't wrap my arm around you last night did I?" he asked, causing the blonde to shake his head and let a small tear roll down his cheek. "I was afraid that I'd done something to upset you, I tried to wake you but it was no use, so I put my arm around you. I said that I would do it hoping that it would've woken you, maybe I was too quiet with my questions." He said then wiped the tear away. Grantaire pulled his wrist out of Enjolras's grip and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I'm so sorry I made you feel like that." He said with a small smile, an idea popped into his head. "Come on Enjy, lets go to bed." He said. "You still owe me the rest of what happened today you know." He said. Enjolras rolled his eyes and let a small chuckle out. It was times like these that made him realize exactly what he felt for the brunette. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

As soon as they were both in bed, Grantaire wrapped his arm around Enjolras, with a smile. A thought popped into his head. _He loved him._ All he had to do was say it. But how could he? What if his Enjy didn't return his love? What would happen to the pair then? "So what else happened whilst I was off?" he asked. "I'm not sure, I was asleep all day and everyone had turned up for the meeting. Well apart from you. Courfeyrac decided to embarrass me in front of everyone. I searched for you, but you weren't there. I froze and I couldn't remember what I was gonna tell them. All I knew was that I had to find you, to see where you were and if you were okay." He said. Grantaire smiled a little. "Enjy….I have to tell you something." He said then looked over at the wall for a moment then said what he needed to say, unaware that Enjolras was asleep. "I love you." He said then fell asleep.

When Grantaire woke up the next morning he smiled as he could feel the warmth of his roommate underneath him. He just had to muster up the courage to tell him how he felt. Looking up at him, he began to play with one of Enjolras's loose curls; he had to tell him now. "Enj…" he said. "Mmm." Came the usual sleepy blonde's reply. "We need to talk." He said. That seemed to wake him up a little. "Mmm, about what? Can it wait till after the meeting? You better show up this time…" he said. Grantaire sighed. "No Enjolras! It can't wait! We need to talk, and we need to do it now!" he said getting out of bed. "Don't even think about going to the café!" he said. _Here we go._ Grantaire rolled his eyes and looked away. "Why? So you can follow me there like you did yesterday, maybe I want to go for a walk and not have you following me everywhere!" he said, then covered his mouth as he looked at the sad look on his roommate's face. "….I'm sorry R. I should go." He said. He'd already let one tear escape in front of him, he wasn't about to let more out. "Enj…no. Don't go. We still have to talk." He said grabbing his roommate's hand. Enjolras shook his head. "We have nothing to talk about…" he said fighting back tears as he pulled his hand away from Grantaire's and walked off in a hurry, but he wasn't going to hide in the café. They were students after all. He had to think of where no one would look to find him and fast.

Grantaire just sat on the bed. He couldn't believe what he'd just said. He didn't mean to lash out on his love, and now he'd gone. He had to find him. He had to make it right. Going straight to Marius as he was Enjolras's best friend. "Is he here?" he asked. Marius looked confused. "Is who here?" he asked. "Enj!" he said. Marius sighed. "No, I thought he was at the café preparing tonight's meeting, why?" he asked. "No reason, thank you." He said then went to the café, he knew Enjolras wouldn't be there, but when Enjolras was ready to talk, he'd know where to find him.

Enjolras knew where he could hide, he wasn't exactly friends with Cosette, but he's seen her around once or twice to know where she lives. Knocking on the door, he sighed hoping she'd let him stay for the day. "Monsieur! Come in." she said then checked around to make sure none of his friends saw him. Enjolras sniffed as he came inside. "Whatever's the matter?" she asked. "You'll think it's silly." He said with a small smile. "Cosette? Is someone in there with you?" Enjolras looked over at her with confusion. "Yes papa, but I assure you, he's good." She said. Jean Valjean walked into the room where they were. "What's your name?" he asked. "E-Enjolras Monsieur. I'm the leader of the revolution. I know your daughter, Cosette and her friend Eponine." He said. Cosette looked over at him surprised. "You know Eponine?" she asked. He nodded with a smile. Cosette smiled, she wanted to know what Eponine was like now. "You still need to tell me why you came here Monsieur." She said with a smile. "I got in a fight with my roommate." He said to basically sum it up. "So you came here to hide?" Jean Valjean asked. "Papa!" She said. "It's okay Cosette. Yes, I came here to hide, I'm sorry." He said. "And you couldn't of hidden in any of your other friend's places?" he asked. "Papa! They'd know where to find him and tell his roommate where he is, and the last thing he needs is another fight with him." She said. Enjolras was thankful of Cosette for knowing how his friends would easily find him. "Thank you." He said with a smile. "Anytime." She said. She'd keep him there until it was time for him to go to the meeting and then he'd have to face his roommate.


	2. Confessions

After hours of hiding out at Cosette's house Enjolras had time to think over what he was going to say to his roommate. He was going to tell Grantaire how he felt, even though he wasn't sure of the right words to describe his feelings. It was getting close to the time for the meeting; he let a small smile appear on his face as he thanked Cosette and her father for letting him stay there for the day. All the students were making their way to the café; Grantaire was already there, drinking his sorrows away, fear that he'd ruined any chances with his beloved. "Has anyone seen Enjolras?" Comberferre asked as he looked at them all. Marius shot Grantaire a worried look. Grantaire just shrugged; just as everyone was beginning to panic Enjolras arrived, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. I was catching up with…" he begun then looked at Grantaire and signalled for him to go out, everyone was curious. Was Enjolras kicking their friend out of the meeting or was something else going on? Grantaire gulped a little, left his bottle on the table then headed out of the café, Enjolras looked over at Comberferre. "Take over the meeting. My notes are with Marius." He said then followed Grantaire out of the café. "R, I'm sorry about this morning." He said. "Sorry? Enjolras, I don't need an apology from you. I need you to listen to me when I'm trying to tell you something!" he said, unaware that their friends had come to listen in on the fight. "Taire, I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I have something to tell you as well." He said. Grantaire was suddenly getting nervous. "Where the hell were you today Enj? You worried Marius and you worried me!" he said. "Why was Marius worried? Did you go to looking for me?" he asked softly. Grantaire shook his head. "No, I went to Marius's cause he's your best friend and if you were to hide anywhere he'd know where, but clearly he doesn't know you well enough as he didn't know where you were, so where were you?!" he asked. Enjolras looked down, he hadn't meant to worry anyone, he just needed to think things over, yet he couldn't answer where he was. No one would understand. "I…I didn't mean to worry you and Marius. I didn't think you'd want to see me today after this morning." He said. "Just tell me where you were, I don't care about what happened this morning!" he said. "No! I'm not going to tell you where I was. I came back, didn't I?!" he asked.

Courfeyrac looked over at them. "They have issues they need to sort out." He whispered to Marius, who simply nodded in agreement then spoke to stop their argument at least for now. "Guys! Go home and work this out and don't return until you do so!" he said. Enjolras and Grantaire widened their eyes as they saw that their friends had been listening to their argument, they then looked down and nodded. Enjolras was shocked to be given orders from his best friend, but he agreed to go home and work it out. Grantaire glanced at Enjolras every now and then as they made it to their flat in an awkward silence. "After you." Enjolras said with a small smile. Why was this so hard for both of them? All they had to do was talk about it. The fact that they couldn't go back to the café made things worse. Grantaire smiled and walked in to the flat and into the bedroom where they did all of their talking. The fact that they only had one room made things so much harder in situations like this. Enjolras locked the door and walked into the bedroom after him. "So should we agree on talking about what we really need to talk to each other about and then say we've made up so we can continue our days as if nothing had happened?" Enjolras asked with a small sigh, hoping that he would agree. "Sure, but I want to talk first. Before I ask what I need to ask. Where were you?" he asked, concern filling his voice as he spoke to him. Enjolras looked away for a minute. "I was…dammit Grantaire, why do you wanna know? I'm still here. I went to an abandoned house to think things over." He said, giving him half the truth. Grantaire sighed a little. "Think things over? You mean…" he said. Enjolras bit his lip. "Tell me what you need to tell me." he said with a small sigh. "I love you." Grantaire said, genuinely. Enjolras gulped a little. _Grantaire loves me? But how?_ He didn't understand, he gulped again, unsure of how to respond. "I…" he said. "You don't feel the same way, do you?" he asked, looking away from him. "R….I feel…something towards you, I just don't quite know what exactly." He said, feeling ashamed that he couldn't put it into words. Grantaire looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss, that kiss sent shivers down both of their backs; Enjolras wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Moments later he pulled away. "Wow…" he said with a grin. "Yeah, I know. So do we need to talk about anything else?" Grantaire asked with a small grin. "I don't think so." He said. _Well not right yet anyway._ He thought to himself then climbed into bed, lying on his side. Grantaire frowned his Enjy never did that, it was as almost if he didn't want their routine to continue, when he'd climbed into bed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him, he suddenly felt that heavy boy on top of him again. "Enjy…if you wanted to wrap your arm around me, you could've said." He said with a small chuckle. "Where's the fun in that? Besides you want to get in the café more than I do." He said with a smile. Grantaire smiled. "Yeah, I know." He said then fell asleep holding his beloved closely to him.

The following morning the pair had gotten up after a good two hours of snuggling, they were finally making their way to the café hand in hand. "Oh before I forget do you think you could cut down on the amount of alcohol you have? I just think that it'll help with our fights." He said then turned around as Grantaire had stopped and narrowed his eyes at him. "Cut down on the alcohol?!" he asked. "Not again…" he muttered to himself. "Enj…the day I cut down on alcohol is the day-" he said then was cut off by a hand over his mouth. "Do you want us to get in anymore trouble with Marius? We're lucky that he hasn't kicked us out of the club." He said then groaned as they walked into the café. "Have you two made up?" Comberferre asked glancing at the pair. Grantaire nodded. "Yep. Please can we come back?" he asked. Marius looked over the street as he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, his Cosette. Enjolras glanced over at his best friend and saw her out of the corner of his eye. Grantaire frowned. His friend was love struck for the female and his beloved was…what was he doing? Without another word Grantaire had walked away and gone back to their flat. Enjolras was a little preoccupied with the fact that Marius was head over heels for his friend, but what about Eponine? Where was she in all of this? "Taire? Where'd he go?" he asked as Comberferre shrugged, he then let out a frustrated groan and walked towards his flat, bumping into Cosette. "Sorry Mademoiselle, my apologies." He said with a small smile, he couldn't loose his Grantaire; he'd only just got him.

Walking into the flat, he found him lying on the bed, pretending to read a book. "And so it began, we get together and already you've got your eyes on that girl…that thing…that…" he said. Enjolras looked away. "That girl? That thing? What else do you have against her Taire, do share." He said folding his arms. "She's Eponine's friend! Marius is after her!" he said. "Wait, you think I want Eponine's friend?" he asked. Grantaire looked down with a small nod. Enjolras climbed on top of the bed to make his way over to him. "Look into my eyes. The only person I want, is lying next to me." he said with a smile as he kissed him. Grantaire sighed and pushed him away. "No! I saw the way you looked at her! You're hiding something!" he said. Enjolras looked down. "I know I'm hiding something, but it's nothing bad, I promise, as for the way I looked at her, I'd seen her before walking the streets, I'd heard nothing but 'oh she's so beautiful, I must marry her' from Marius for days, I decided to take a look and see who he was going on about, besides…girls are all…fancy, with their dresses. The only girl who we both know and love for who she is… is Eponine." He said. Grantaire shook his head. "Come on Taire, you know I don't love Eponine like that, she's more like a sister to us." he said. "Go away unless you feel like sharing what you're hiding!" he said. Enjolras sighed and got off the bed, knowing it was better to leave now then it was to end up telling him everything.

That evening, the meeting started and once again Enjolras wasn't there. Grantaire was starting to get worried, maybe he was too harsh on his love that morning, no one had heard from him all day. Grantaire stood up, looked over at Marius, Eponine, Comberferre and Courfeyrac. "We need to find him! Meeting dismissed." He said as everyone else hurriedly left apart from Gavroche who looked up at Eponine and Courfeyrac. "Has Enjolras gone missing?" he asked. Eponine sighed and crouched down to his height. "No, he's playing hide and seek with Grantaire, he'll be fine. Want me to take you home?" she asked. Gavroche nodded and let a yawn out. "Okay buddy, lets get you home. Courfeyrac, you coming?" she asked as she picked up the sleepy boy and held him in her arms. Courfeyrac nodded then glanced at Comberferre. "Find us when you find him." He said then left with Eponine. Grantaire bit his lip, thinking to where he could've gotten off to. He remembered something Enjorlas had said about an 'abandoned house' which made him frown, there weren't any abandoned houses where they were and he couldn't have gone too far. So Enjolras had lied to him, which made him mad. Marius bit his lip. "Come on, I think I know someone who'll know where he might be." He said.

Enjolras had once again gone to Cosette's, this time he was crying his eyes out. "I mean, he knows something's up. I'm ruining everything. He kept asking where I was and then he thought I wanted you, but you're Marius's…" he said with a sniff. "Marius? You're Marius's best friend?" she asked. Enjolras nodded. He didn't know what to say after that, so he just sat there wiping his eyes. He heard a knock at the door. "Can you get that?" she asked. Enjolras nodded. "Sure thing." He said then opened the door to reveal Marius, Comberferre and Grantaire; he shut the door and backed away. "They found me." he said. "Enjolras! Open the damn door!" Comberferre said. Marius was confused, why was his best friend at Cosette's and why was he crying? Grantaire just looked down. _So this is where you hide_. He looked up as Enjolras opened the door again. Marius walked over to Cosette who looked at the three boys. Enjolras just looked down. He didn't know what to say. Cosette took this as her cue to lead the other boys out into the garden, leaving just Grantaire and Enjorlas alone. "Why do you hide here?" he asked confused. "Cause it's the last place anyone would find me. How did you find me anyway?" he asked. Grantaire looked down. "Marius, he figured his Cosette might know where you are. This is what you were hiding, wasn't it? The fact that Cosette's is your hideaway?" he asked. Enjolras looked away, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I ruined everything, didn't I?" he asked as the tears fell down his cheeks. "No, Enjy, you didn't ruin anything. Look, I was mad at you, I thought that you loved Cosette." He said as he wiped Enjolras's tears away with his thumb. "You should've trusted me Taire, I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want to go somewhere obvious and end up saying something I'd regret." He said.

Grantaire smiled at him. "Come on, I think we need to work on our issues more." Enjolras nodded. "You cutting down on your alcohol?" he asked with a small smile. "Ease up, I didn't say that I'd cut down on it." Enjolras sighed. _As expected._ "But if I do then you need to cut down on the hours you spend planning the meetings." He said making his beloved narrow his eyes a little. "Be careful what you say around these people, they may ban us from the café for good then where would we be?" he asked.

Grantaire rolled his eyes. _Right where we need to be._


	3. Drunkenness Doesn't Suit You

It had been a week since Les Amis de l'ABC had been aware of Grantaire and Enjolras's routines. They had three good days and three bad days and one day of a mixture. Today was meant to be a good day, but they had no idea what was gonna come through the doors of the café that morning. Grantaire walked in first, he couldn't keep a straight face as he burst into laughter. Courfeyrac and Marius shared a glance at their usually drunk friend as Enjolras came up the stairs with a glare. "You're going down Taire." He said. "What did he do this time?" Marius asked. "He's hidden my notes for the meeting tonight and he won't give them back!" he said. Comberferre grinned. "Good job Taire, you should do that more often, he hasn't even given a speech since you two…started that fight last week." He said. Enjolras glared at everyone. "Either you tell me where the notes are so we can have a proper meeting where no one gets drunk or…" he said. "Or what? What will you do if we don't give it back?" Courfeyrac asked. "I'll leave. Your choice." He said. When no one responded, he left the café.

That evening approached and Courfeyrac glanced at Grantaire. "Did you find him?" he asked. "No. He wasn't even at his hideout. I think he was being serious." He said with a small sigh. "Oh god. What do you think he'd do?" Courfeyrac asked worried. "No idea." He said with a sigh. Enjolras was so mad at his supposed friends. He needed those notes or else they wouldn't be ready, it would be like throwing them into battle without any weapons. He had to find a new place to hide without being caught. He couldn't go to Cosette's they knew were he goes, so where could he go? He'd gone two towns over, taken Grantaire's alcohol stash and settled himself into an inn. Downing the bottle, he hated how it tasted as it went down his throat, he didn't understand how Grantaire, his Grantaire could drink this stuff. He had to at least finish the bottle, it was like…the devil was on his shoulder saying do it, but there wasn't an angel on the other at all. Grantaire went back to his flat and noticed something he hadn't seen before. "Guys! I've either been robbed or he's taken my stash, I'm really worried about him, he's never even touched this before, why would he do it now?" he asked. "Taire, what's the relationship status between you both?" Comberferre asked. Grantaire sighed; he didn't even know what they were. "I…I dunno. I mean we both…you know feel things for one another. I told him that I love him." He said. Courfeyrac smiled, he was happy for him, for both of them. "Wait, what did Enjolras reply with?" Comberferre asked. "He basically said he didn't know what he feels, other than he feels something for me. I think we're getting close to him telling me that he loves me." he said.

Enjolras finished the bottle and moved on to the next one. Why was he drinking in the first place? He didn't even know how it had happened. All he knew right then was he had to go and tell his Grantaire how he felt if only he could get there. He was starting to feel wobbly and everything, just like how the other drunks felt. He had to get home and fast. Grantaire bit his lip. He decided that the three of them should stay were they were in case he came back, no point in all rushing here and there. Enjolras stumbled out of the inn with a bottle in his hand; he stumbled along the way through the towns until he'd reached the one where all his friends lived. He sang along really loudly and rather out of tune to something that didn't even make any sense to anyone. Grantaire looked up as he heard the drunken singing. He was beginning to get angry at him, before he could even get up to yell at him, he'd come in and fell over breaking the bottle. Gasps could be heard from everyone in the room. They'd never seen their friend like this. "Be careful, check to see if the idiot has injured himself." Grantaire said with a sigh. "Where were you this time Enjolras?" he asked, annoyance mixed with anger was in his tone. "An inn, do you want some wine?" he asked. Courfeyrac sighed at him. "Luckily the only injury our drunken fool of a friend has got is a small cut on his hand where a small piece of glass hit." Enjolras slapped Comberferre's hand away as he went to bandage his hand. "I love you." Enjolras said to Comberferre. Grantaire looked down. _He doesn't know what he's saying_. Courfeyrac and Comberferre wrapped their arms around the heavy leader as Grantaire had gone to pull the covers off a little so it was easier for them to place him in the bed; they placed him in without too much of a hassle. Enjolras was stubborn at times and even more so in his drunken state. "Ferre…I love you." He said again then went to kiss him. "Oh no you don't Enj. Kissing me won't help your relationship with Taire." He said. "Taire? Where is he? I have to tell him something." He said. Grantaire walked back into the room. "You wanna tell me something? Sober up and then say what you've got to say." he said. Courfeyrac and Comberferre gave Grantaire a small smile. "We'll be back in the morning to see how our leader is feeling." Grantaire nodded and glanced back over at his love only to find him asleep. _Good. He can sober up whilst I sleep. I won't even help him when he throws up during the night._ He thought. Feeling tears well up, he just let them out. He couldn't believe that Enjolras got drunk, told their friend that he loved him, it hurt him to hear him say that to Comberferre. He fell asleep, dreading the argument that followed them the following morning.

Enjolras had in fact woken up in the night to throw up, but apart from that there were no other needs to get up for the rest of the night. Grantaire was slowly starting to wake up when he saw Courfeyrac walk in with some breakfast. "M'not hungry." He said folding his arms and looking over at Enjolras, sleeping away. His anger still there apparently from last night so he pushed him out of the bed. "Feel much better now. Is that breakfast for the idiot on the floor?" he asked Courfeyrac smiled and nodded a little. "Yeah, but you can both share it. How was it after we left?" he asked. "Quiet. I think he got up to throw up but that was about it." He said. Enjolras got up and cringed, feeling yucky stuff on him. "Oh god! What is that smell?!" Comberferre asked as he walked in. "Enjolras's sick, can one of you two take him into the bathroom and make sure he showers, the other clean this mess up." He said. "What are you going to do?" Comberferre asked. "Grab his notes." He said. Courfeyrac looked at Comberferre. "I'll clean it up; you can help Enjy in the bathroom."

As soon as Grantaire had found the notes, Enjolras had showered; the sick had been cleaned up and the three of them were all about to talk to him about his behaviour and mention a few things that he'd done in the night or even said. "Enjolras. You can't run off every time we have a fight." He said. "Same goes to you!" Enjolras retorted back. "Fine. We'll stay, finish the fight, make up and proceed the day like nothing had happened. Agreed?" he asked. Enjolras nodded. Comberferre glanced at Grantaire before speaking. "Drunkenness doesn't suit you Enj, what were you thinking?" he asked. "I dunno. I was…thinking of a new hiding place, everything else is blurry." He said. Courfeyrac bounced in his seat. "Can I tell him?" he asked. Grantaire nodded. "You told Comberferre that you love him in front of your boyfriend, if you two are classed as boyfriends." He said making Enjolras's eyes go wide. "What else did I do?" he asked. "You tried to kiss me." Comberferre said with a chuckle. Grantaire sighed. "You wanted to tell me something, but I told you to sober up first. So can you remember what was so important that you have to tell me?" he asked. Enjolras looked puzzled. "I tried to kiss Ferre? Oh god, this is awkward. Uhm…something about us." He said. Grantaire looked down. "What about us?" he asked. "I…" he said, he needed to get it out. "Oh I found your precious notes, I was quite tempted to burn them over at Cosette's, but I'm too nice to do a cruel thing like that." He said. Enjolras looked down. "Taire…I need to talk to you alone." He said. Courfeyrac and Comberferre raised their eyebrows. "Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us." They said. Grantaire glared at them. "Gives us five minutes, if you hear nothing then you can panic." He said. Courfeyrac and Comberferre sighed. "Fine, we'll be in the café." Courfeyrac said as they left. Enjolras bit his lip. "I'm sorry about getting drunk last night. I wasn't thinking, I'm also sorry for taking your alcohol stash. I'll give you whatever's left back." He said. "Thank you. You know you're banned from drinking alcohol, right? We can't trust you to fuck up like that. We love you." He said Enjolras let a small chuckle out. "Sounds like something I could agree to." He said. Grantaire lead Enjolras over to the sofa. "Sit." He said, Enjolras happily agreed and Grantaire climbed on top of him, sliding an arm around his waist and the other running his fingers over Enjolras's injured hand. Enjolras gulped, he had to say it and he had to say it now. "I love-" he started but was cut off when Grantaire's lips crashed against his own. "I know love. I know."

Comberferre and Courfeyrac decided to return later that day and when they came to Grantaire and Enjolras's home and when they got home they weren't sure what to expect, the flat looked as messy as it probably could have. The boys shared a look as they headed over to the bedroom where they found Enjolras sprawled out on the bed, on top of Grantaire who just sat there sighing. "This is what I have to look forward to." He mumbled. Courfeyrac had to hold back a laugh. Enjolras let a small groan of annoyance out. "Go way Ferre I'm trying to sleep." He said. Comberferre sighed and pushed Courfeyrac out of the flat. "You know, you can be rude at times Enj." Grantaire grinned. "I'll make it up to them later." He said as he leaned in to kiss him. "No kisses, you're supposed to be sleeping, love." Grantaire said as he shook his head. "I just said that to get them to leave." He said with a small grin. Grantaire let a giggle out. "You're so mean, it's probably a good thing that they left, as you're quite close to pulling the sheets off yourself, do you really want your friends seeing your naked ass?" he asked with a giggle. "Nope. I only want one person to see my naked ass, you." He said then kissed him.


	4. Fights

The next day when they came into the café Comberferre and Courfeyrac moved to one side as an angry Enjolras came in. "You know, I can handle my boyfriend hiding my notes but to have you both writing over them that was uncool." He said. "So was trying to kiss me!" Comberferre yelled slightly, just as everyone was piling in for the meeting. "Why don't you take over the meetings and I'll just sit at the table getting drunk!" he said. "You said you wouldn't drink again!" Grantaire shouted. "I said a lot of things!" he said. "Asshole!" Grantaire said. "Stupidhead!" he said. They continued insults to and fro for a good hour then Marius arrived, late as usual. He sighed as he caught the pair on the floor wrestling and he did the best thing he could, he pulled them apart and yelled in the ears. "For the love of god! Will you two quit your fighting?!" he asked as Courfeyrac had to come and hold Grantaire back. "Never!" Enjolras said. "Let me at him!" he said trying to break free from Courfeyrac's grip. "Make up!" he said. "No!" Grantaire said then broke free, Enjolras backed away a little and he would do anything he could to stop him fighting with his boyfriend. Grantaire tackled Enjolras to the floor and punched him in the face. This was going to be one hell of a fight, he could tell. Enjolras flipped him over and punched him back. Marius and the others just stood there watching, they'd tried to pull the pair apart, but failed in doing so. Grantaire glared at him and flipped him over and unbuttoned his shirt, he'd clearly been drinking or at least Enjolras thought he had, he stared down at his boyfriend's beautiful body and within seconds he began punching and kicking him so much that Enjolras knew he was going to have bruises, but hopefully not bad ones. Before Grantaire could hurt him anymore Enjolras got up and shoved his boyfriend to the floor. "Never hit me again!" he said.

Marius bit his lip. This was the first time that he'd actually seen them fight psychically; every other fight had just been because of secrets and it was verbal if anything, he was worried about his friends and if they'd be able to move past this or if this would keep them from moving forward in their relationship. From what he'd gotten out of Grantaire, they'd only just exchanged their first 'I love you' to one another, so he was confused, worried, panicked if anything. What if it got so bad that they both couldn't be in the same room together? He knew he had to do something but what? Handcuffs! Did he have any spare? He knew Cosette kept some from when they would have their alone time and get round to it. "Make sure they don't go near each other at least until I get back." He said as he ran off. Courfeyrac and Comberferre shrugged and took their places sat next to their friends. They knew it would be hard to keep them from ripping each other to shreds, every time they tried to get up to attack each other, Courfeyrac and Comberferre ended up tripping them up and sitting on them so they couldn't move.

Enjolras groaned, he wanted Comberferre to get off him. He knew that Grantaire would want to get Courfeyrac off him also, at least Marius was coming back to settle the peace, well try to at least. Hearing Marius coming up the stairs, he knew Marius was up to something, he and Grantaire could only see each other, as much as they wanted to smile and reassure each other that it would be okay, they wouldn't back down, so they just glared at each other, they heard two small clicks as Marius had managed to handcuff them together. Courfeyrac and Comberferre got off the boys so that they could fight again, which is exactly what had happened they punched, kicked, bit each other until their friends couldn't take it anymore. "Grantaire! You crazy drunk! Enjolras! You crazy obsessed man! You both need a time out from this café! From us all! Just you two! Where there will be no fighting! No alcohol! No meetings! Nothing! Until you both sort this out! Do you hear me?!" Courfeyrac yelled at them. "Yes Courf." They said quietly as they left. Comberferre and Marius stared at their friend in awe. "What?" he asked. "You've never yelled at them like that before, or at anyone before. Bravo." Comberferre said. Marius sighed. "I'm gonna check that they've made it home in one piece and that they aren't fighting." He said.

Enjolras knew he had to make up with Grantaire, but he didn't want to, he had a feeling that Grantaire didn't want to make up with him either. So they continued to fight as much as they could in the moment, not caring if they hurt each other. They fought and they fought and they fought until they fell asleep with Grantaire on top of Enjolras. Marius walked in their friends flat accompanied by Courfeyrac, hoping to see them not fighting, what they saw they couldn't believe. Sure there was blood on their bodies, but the thing they couldn't believe was the fact that they were sleeping peacefully. Courfeyrac sighed and went into the bathroom to get a couple of clean cloths and a tub of water so that he could clean the blood off. Marius pushed Grantaire off his boyfriend lightly so that the pair of them could clean the boys up. Courfeyrac laughed a little, he knew that Enjolras and Grantaire would hate them for this, but they had no choice. Putting the cloths in the tub of water, he gently placed the cloth on Enjolras's face, causing him to wake up and glare at him. "Easy, E. Just cleaning you up." Courfeyrac said. Marius did the same to Grantaire and he moved out the way as Grantaire went to hit him. "R, relax. Just cleaning you up." He said. Grantaire sighed. "Fine." He said then glanced over at Enjolras who was trying to swat Courfeyrac's hand away with his free hand. "Enj quit it. I'm trying to help you." He said. "M'not a baby." He mumbled. Courfeyrac shook his head. "I don't care if you are a baby or not. I'm helping you." He said as he cleaned him up then looked over at Marius. "Uncuff Grantaire and then put the other one on Enjorlas's other hand. All we've done is cleaned their faces, we still have to check the rest of their bodies and we can't do that if they're gonna try and hit us." He said. Marius bit his lip then ran across the room to get the spare pair of handcuffs, so that they could clean their bodies that the boys so desperately wanted to tear apart in their heated argument. When he came back he did as he was told and then handcuffed Grantaire back up. Courfeyrac gently took Enjolras's top off and Grantaire just stared at the bruises and cuts on his boyfriend's body. He cleaned over the cuts on his body, the last thing they needed was Comberferre glaring at the boys for hiding their friends injures from him, they could handle them…well just. He glanced up at Enjolras. "I'm gonna take your trousers off to see if Grantaire has injured your legs okay?" he asked. Marius didn't need to ask Grantaire if he was comfortable with him taking his trousers off as he just did it. "Oh god, look at you…" he said. "Can you hurry this up? I don't want to think that I've injured Taire more that I'm injured." Enjolras said with a sigh.

When they were both cleaned up Comberferre walked in and gasped. "What on earth happened?!" he asked. Grantaire and Enjolras bit their lips. "We did this." Grantaire said. "Grantaire! Do you see how much you've hurt your boyfriend? Enjolras, luckily you haven't hurt Grantaire as badly. If you two are going to continue to fight like this then I suggest you break up! Or else you'll do more damage to each other! Do you want that to happen?" he asked. "No." they said. "Good. Uncuff them and let them make up. I'm sure they're going to want to after all their fighting." He said as Courfeyrac and Marius nodded. "We cleaned their cuts and the blood off their faces, even though they both wanted to hit us for disturbing them." He said. Comberferre nodded. "Thank you boys. I think we should leave them alone now." He said as they left the lovebirds alone.

"Taire…I…" he said but he couldn't get the words out cause of all the tears he let out. "Ssh, love. It's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should never have done this to you in the first place." He said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I'm so sorry Taire. I did this to you. We did this to each other." He said as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Enj, it's okay. I still love you." He said with a smile. "I still love you too. If we're gonna fight again, and I know we will, lets keep it verbal okay?" he asked. Grantaire nodded. "Yeah, you got yourself a deal." He said as he pulled him in for a kiss, all this fighting and they didn't have much time for kissing or anything else, if they were even ready for that. Enjolras smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, deepening it. Grantaire couldn't stop staring at the cuts and bruises he'd given his boyfriend. "Taire, stop it. I'm okay. Look you wanna know why you don't have as many cuts and bruises as I have?" he asked. Grantaire nodded. "Because even though I was mad at you, I couldn't risk anything happening to you, I think we stopped just before anything serious happened to us." He said. Grantaire bit his lip. "But I've been a horrible boyfriend! I've accused you of cheating, I stole your notes, I've attacked you…" he said trying not to cry. "Hey, it's okay. I love you. I know you've done some bad things to me, hell I've done bad things to you, but we move past them and become stronger as a couple." He said. Grantaire nodded and let his tears fall down his cheeks. "No matter what happens, we'll always have each other, right?" he asked. Enjolras nodded. "Always." He said with a smile as he wiped his boyfriend's tears away.


	5. Enjy's Birthday

Enjolras's birthday was rapidly approaching but after all the fights that he and Grantaire had been having; he just wanted to cancel it. The latest fight happened the night before when Grantaire came home at 3am.

_Enjolras sighed as he sat on the sofa, he knew that Grantaire had been having some late night sessions at the café. But he wasn't sure as to why. Grantaire came home with Courfeyrac and Comberferre. They were the ones who knew Enj well enough to know when he's happy and sad and such other emotions. "Where have you been?" he asked slightly annoyed. "Sorry Enj, we ran later than planned." Courfeyrac replied with a small smile. Comberferre glanced at Courfeyrac and left. Grantaire smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, Enjolras smiled and kissed him back. "You know R; if you're gonna have these lessons…could you have them earlier in the night? I don't know how much longer I can afford to stay up to the early hours and hardly get any sleep." He said. This seemed to trigger something in the usual drunk. "You know what? No one asked you to stay up and wait for me to come home just so you can have your cuddles!" he said. Enjolras sighed. "Fine, if that's the way we're going to play it then I won't bother." He said then laid on the sofa and closed his eyes. Grantaire sighed and got into bed, he closed his eyes. The pair didn't sleep though._

Now all those memories had flooded back to Enjolras and before he could say anything to Grantaire he found himself heading to the café, but what surprised him the most was everyone was talking about something, Grantaire even joined in the conversation, saying some clever quip or something. "What's going on?" Enjolras asked as he walked towards a table. "We were just…thinking of calling it a day and heading to my place to get ready for next week's meeting." Courfeyrac said, ushering everyone out. Just leaving Grantaire and Enjolras behind. Grantaire bit his lip. "About last night…" he said, but Enjolras cut him off. "You were right. I was just worried, that's all." He said. "You don't need to be, I'll be finished with the lessons pretty soon, Courfeyrac and Comberferre said I'm doing better, so that's a bonus. The sooner I finish the sooner I can come home to your cuddles." Enjolras smiled at what Grantaire had just said and kissed him, Grantaire smiled and kissed him back. "I should really go to Courf's…see you tonight." He said picking up the last few bits and running off.

"That was close, Taire! We almost got caught planning his party!" Eponine said with a grin. "Oh I know, I just don't want to keep fighting with him." Grantaire replied back. "None of us like you two fighting…we'd probably prefer it if you two didn't…" Comberferre said, making Marius and Eponine let a giggle out. "If they didn't fight then they'd be a boring couple, besides fighting is what makes their relationship work." Eponine said with a giggle then started ordering people about in order to make this party a success.

Enjolras sighed as he sat in the café all afternoon, Cosette smiled as she sat down next to him. "Where's all your friends?" she asked curiously. "They're at Courfeyrac's, planning a meeting or something, I dunno." He said then grabbed a bottle of beer. "Should you be having that?" Cosette asked in a worried tone. "Nope. I'm banned from all alcohol. I'm just looking at it." He said with a small smile. Cosette smiled. "Hey, come on. I'll take you back to your place; it would be nice to see where you and your boyfriend live." She said with a smile, making Enjolras grin at her. "Okay. Lets go." She said linking her arm with his. They began talking throughout the entire walk home, the lights were off, which Enjolras thought was pretty normal because every time he came home at this time it was dark, but when he turned the lights on, he literally jumped as all of his friends were there yelling. "SURPRISE!" at him. Cosette smiled and walked over to Marius, whilst Enjolras just stood there too shocked to move. "Happy birthday!" Comberferre said with a grin as he placed a bottle of beer in Enjolras's hand, who just gulped. "Enj, you okay buddy?" Courfeyrac asked. Enjorlas finally got out of his shocked state, smiled and thanked all of his friends, his eyes scanning the room.

Grantaire grinned at his boyfriend and snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, making him jump and spill some of the beer on the floor. Enjolras passed the beer to Grantaire and grabbed a cloth to clean up the mess before anyone had any accidents, just as he'd finished cleaning it up, Grantaire pulled him in for a kiss. Enjolras happily kissed him back. "So, what was with all the lessons?" he asked. Grantaire laughed. "We'd been planning this for weeks! We just didn't want you to know, so Courf and Ferre agreed to say that they were giving me some lessons on paying attention in your speeches." He said with a giggle. "Well you've never paid attention before, why start now?" he asked jokingly. "Enj, I'll let you get away with that one because of it being your birthday and all…" Grantaire started, but was cut off by Enjorlas's finger. "I was joking, you said I need to let loose and have fun once in a while, didn't you?" he asked making Marius grin. "That was when we first started going to your lame meetings! You never had fun! Are you giving it a try now?" Marius asked making Enjolras glare at him.

Enjolras glanced at his boyfriend. "So why did we fight?" he asked. "Honestly? It's what we do. We'd be a boring couple if we didn't fight." He said, making Eponine grin at them then roll her eyes as Marius and Cosette were being that adorable sickening couple. "Boys, take notes. Exhibit A: The romantic adorable sickenly sweet couple. This is the type of couple that you don't want to turn into." She said as she glanced at Marius and Cosette. "So, if we don't want to turn into…them we have to continue to fight?" Enjolras asked. "Yes. Quite simply." Eponine said with a grin. "What about you?" Grantaire asked. "What about me?" she asked. "Who are you coupling up with?" Grantaire asked with a smirk, making Eponine mumble something. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Enjolras asked with a grin. "I said you're both idiots." She said with a grin. "Ponine!" Gavroche yelled running over to his sister. Eponine smiled and crouched down. "Yes 'Roche?" she asked. "Your boyfriend's outside." He said. Eponine smiled and ruffled his hair. Everyone was starting to leave. "Thank you all for coming, I've had a fantastic evening." Enjolras said, everyone smiled and waited to find out what time they were to be meeting, but none were expecting their leader's answer. "We shall meet again the day after tomorrow; you all deserve a day off." He said making everyone freeze. Comberferre ran over to Enjorlas and felt his head. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked his best friend as he grabbed a thermometer out of his bag. "Ferre, get that thing away from me!" this made Comberferre grin as it just came out mumbled. He waited for the ping and smiled as he read it. "Slightly above normal…Taire, get him to bed." Comberferre said making Grantaire nod. "For god's sake! I'm fine!" Enjolras said, but sadly none of his friends were listening.

Eponine smiled as she left the party, went over to her boyfriend and walked home with him, watching as everyone else made their way to their homes or their lovers homes. Gavroche however just stood in the streets waiting for Courfeyrac and Comberferre. Not a minute later and the boy had been swept up and everyone was at home, ready for their day off. Enjolras got into bed, pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes ready to sleep. Grantaire smiled and jumped into bed and cuddled into him. "Maybe when you're feeling better, we can…you know?" Grantaire said with a small smirk. Enjolras grinned. "I'm perfectly fine…" Grantaire giggled. "Keep telling yourself that Enj."


	6. Break Up and Make Up

Grantaire had been banned from the Musain by Courfeyrac as all he ever did was argue with Enjolras and put him off the cause that they were so desperate to fix. It had been a long month, and because of that Grantaire had taken it upon himself to get into his art whilst his boyfriend was off with his friends. He was out all of the time so Grantaire and Enjolras never spent time together anymore. Enjolras came home one night, expecting to find his boyfriend asleep on the couch like he had so many times before, however he wasn't expecting the sight before him.

There were numerous bottles of Grantaire's favourite beer, paint pots all over the floor, Enjolras thought that he may as well tidy up.

"Taire? Honey? Are you home?" he asked as he bent down to pick up an empty bottle. "ENJOLRAS! PUT THE BOTTLE DOWN!" Eponine said glaring at him. "E-E-Eponine?! W-what are you doing here?" he asked. "Since you and the Amis have been busy with all the revolution planning, R has taken it upon himself to get into his art and um-" she was then cut off when the door slammed. "Damn. I knew I should've tidied this up." Grantaire said as he walked into the bedroom to change out of his suit. "R?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire froze just as he was about to take off his trousers. "Come in. I'm as decent as I'll ever be." He said with a small chuckle. Enjolras bit his lip as he walked in their bedroom. "Ep's here." He said.

"Enj, you came in here to tell me that my best friend is still here? EP! HELP YOURSELF TO WHATEVER ALCOHOL YOU CAN FIND!" he called out. Enjolras glared at him. "What? You haven't been here lately and Ep broke up with her boyfriend because he's an ass!" he said. "I heard that!" Eponine yelled. Grantaire rolled his eyes. "Look R. I'm sorry that Courf-" he said. Grantaire threw his book at Enjolras. "Don't you **DARE **stand here and _apologize_ for him! It was bound to happen sooner rather than later, I always pictured you or Ferre kicking me out…" he said. Enjolras bit his lip. "Please. He's sorry. He wants you to come back!" he said. "Thanks, but no thanks. I actually have better things to do." He said. "Like drink and paint?" Enjolras asked with a slight laugh. "No I have a job now." he said. Enjorlas's eyes widened. "W-what about the beer bottles?!" he asked. Eponine poked her head around the corner. "Oh! Taire had a little party with a work friend and well…I uh…" she said. Grantaire grinned. "I set them up. They spent all night talking and drinking. For once, it wasn't me drinking." He said as he pulled his trousers and shirt off. Eponine covered her eyes. "Ewww! Taire's getting nakey!" she said with a giggle as she shut the door.

When the next morning approached, Enjolras awoke to find Grantaire's arms wrapped around his waist tightly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man, he tried to pull himself out of his grip. "Nu-uh! Not gonna happen." Grantaire said. "R, come on. Don't you have work?" he asked. "Nope. Not until tomorrow." He said. Enjolras sighed. "Fine, but you still need to get up." He said. "Says who?" he asked. "Me! Come on." Eponine grinned. "I take it you had a good night?" Grantaire winked at her. Eponine grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. "Get up lazy. I wanna talk. _Alone._" She said giving him a look. Grantaire gulped, rarely seeing that look and got up from the bed and ran out of the room and headed out of the flat with her, shutting the door. "R…have you told him?" she asked. Grantaire shook his head. "Nope. I don't plan to either! Have you seen where I work? He'll have a fit!" he said. "It's better than the last job you had, but still…" she said. Grantaire shook his head. "No. I can't and I won't. Please, don't tell him." He said. Eponine sighed. "Fine, but if he wants to come visit you at work I'll slip him the address." She said.

Enjolras was sat at the kitchen table, pouring out the cereal when an apologetic looking Grantaire came back in. "Sorry about that. I just…she wanted to…" he said. "I'll have a fit if I see where you work?" he asked annoyed. "I…look it's not the best job that had been offered to me, but it's better than nothing, it gets me out the house." He said. "What do you do?" Enjolras asked. "Enj…can we not?" he asked. Enjolras sighed. "Taire, can I at least see where you work?" he asked. Grantaire gulped and shook his head.

A month had passed and Enjolras was getting annoyed that he didn't know where his boyfriend worked so he went to see Eponine. "Please 'Ponine! I just wanna see where he works." He said. Eponine bit her lip. "Alright, fine. But don't blame me for the fight that happens afterwards." She said as she handed him the piece of paper.

Grantaire was stood behind the till, a ridiculous outfit on and serving customers. "Hi, welcome…can I take your…" he said then gulped when he saw his boyfriend."Order?" he finished. "Yes hi. I'd like a coke and a burger please." He said. Grantaire nodded and got on to getting the order done. Once that was done he told Enjolras how much it would cost and Enjolras handed him the money and handed him a note as well. Grantaire quickly put the note in his pocket and put the money in the till register. He tried to give Enjolras his change, but Enjolras pointed to the box. Grantaire gave him a small smile and put the change in there. He handed Enjolras his meal. "Enjoy your meal and come again." He said. His manager gave him a glance. "R, time for your break." He said. Grantaire smiled and thanked him and started walking over to where Enjolras was sitting. "This seat taken?" he asked. Enjolras shook his head and allowed him to sit. "Look…I didn't want you to see this…how did you…Eponine? You went to Eponine?!" he yelled. Enjolras sighed and shoved a couple of chips in Grantaire's mouth to shut him up. "Quiet you! Yes I went to her, because you refused! I can see why!" he said. Grantaire looked away as he swallowed the chips. "Enj, please. This is embarrassing as it is." He said. "We need to talk when you get home." He said as he tore of a piece of his burger and gave it to Grantaire who gave him a confused look. "To keep you going." He said as Grantaire swallowed the piece of burger and took a large gulp of his coke before returning to work.

When Grantaire came home from work he found Enjolras and Eponine sitting on the couch that he so desperately wanted to lie on. "Ep. Enj. Can I?" he asked quietly. He was obviously tired. They shook their heads. "Time to talk. Eponine was just here to keep me company really. She'll be going home to her boyfriend now." he said. Eponine ran off, leaving the couple there in silence. "Taire…look. We haven't had a proper conversation in months! We hardly see each other! So I thought…" he said. Grantaire nodded. "You wanna break up? Okay, that seems fair." He said. Enjolras frowned. "Wait a second! I never meant to say that!" he said. "So what did you mean to say?" he asked. "Quit your job and come back to the meetings!" Enjolras practically begged. "No. I'm banned remember and as embarrassing as my job is, I prefer to be there then some café where all I do is tear everything apart…" he said as his voice was starting to break. Enjolras went to put his arms around him. "No! We're not together anymore! At least not for some time!" he said as he looked to the floor. "So what are we gonna do?" Enjolras asked as a tear fell down his cheek. "I'll move out, so it's easier on you." He said. "Taire! Please don't leave me!" Enjolras yelled as he broke down. Grantaire turned around. "I'm sorry, but I think you knew that it wouldn't last between us…" he said as he turned away and left.

For the rest of the year Enjolras and Grantaire never crossed paths. Enjolras was too busy with his revolution and Grantaire was in between jobs and currently living with Eponine. "Hey did you hear? Grantaire lost his job at the fast food place?" Jehan asked. Courfeyrac gasped. "What's he gonna do now?" Musichetta asked worriedly. "Has anyone told Enj?" Courfeyrac asked. "Told me what?" he asked. "About R losing his job at that fast food place." Combeferre said. Enjolras sighed. "Well he wouldn't tell me anything because we broke up so…" he said."YOU BROKE UP?!" Eponine yelled. Enjolras nodded. "So that's why my best friend has decided to move in with me. Funny. He told me that you two had a fight and that until things settled that he would live with me." she said. Enjolras sighed. "I tried ringing him but he won't answer…please. Can you help me?" he asked. Eponine bit her lip. "I suppose." She said.

When the meeting finished Eponine came home with Enjolras. "Taire? Honey. I'm home." She called out as she walked into the flat. "Oh good, you're here I was just-" he said then froze. "Hi." Enjolras said. Grantaire bit his lip. "Hi." He said. "Look I made a mistake-" he said but was cut off when Grantaire's lips crashed against his own. Enjolras wrapped his arms around him. Grantaire wrapped his arms around his neck. Eponine smiled as she took a picture and sent it to the Amis who were worried about them. "Please come home. Our bed misses you. I miss you. Your artwork misses you. Everything misses you." He said. Grantaire looked down. "What if we go months without talking again?" he asked as tears fell down his cheeks. "We won't. If we do. We'll fix it. Please baby…please come home." He said. Grantaire bit his lip and nodded. "Okay. I'll come home. But this can't happen again." He said. Enjolras nodded. "Agreed."


End file.
